Angewomon
Angewomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. She is an Ultimate Level Digimon. She is voiced by Edie Mirman in Adventure-Adventure 02. Digivolution * Fresh - SnowBotamon * In-Training - Nyaromon * Rookie - Salamon * Champion - Gatomon * Ultimate - Angewomon * Mega - Magnadramon, Ophanimon In the Cardgame, could digivolve to Babamon. Abilities * She can fly through the air at a rapid speed. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): She creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: She creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge: She creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. * Heel of Justice * Divine Kick * Angel Slam * Lift your Spirits Appearances Digimon Adventure .]] Angewomon first debuted on August 3, 1999 during the final battle against Myotismon. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning caused her crest to glow and Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon and avenge her friend's death. Angewomon was also a needed ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. But one battle most memorable was against the only Digimon Angewomon can't stand, LadyDevimon.It seems as though LadyDevimon is the fallen angel version of Angewomon. Digimon Adventure 02 When Kari used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Gatomon lost the power to become Angewomon. That was until three years later, when she assumed her form once when Kari was in the Dark World when she destroyed an Airdramon under the control of the Dark Ring. Then, on Christmas Day, Gatomon and the other old generation Digimon had their power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Angewomon, with MegaKabuterimon and their human partners, went to Hong Kong to help the Asian DigiDestined. But the next day, Angewomon faced another LadyDevimon (Under the service of Daemon) before reinforcements came. During the fight aginst SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps. Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Angemon and Angewomon appeared with T.K. and Kari to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. During the battle, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Revenge of Diaboromon Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled him right before he appeared in the bay as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier A silhouette of an Angewomon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers An Angewomon can be seen along with other Digimon kept in stasis glass tubes in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister is in. Digimon Next An Angewomon ran the Hot Springs Paradise. Unfortunately, it was just a robot piloted by Datamon. Digimon World 2 Angewomon evolves from Gatomon, and can evolve further into Magnadramon. Digimon World DS Angewomon evolves from Gatomon, and can evolve further into MarineAngemon depending on its stats. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category: Vaccine Digimon Category: Angel Digimon es:Angewomon pt:Angewomon